


Aventura de Elys

by AltenVantas



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anger, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fear, First time with a man, Hope, Love, M/M, Non-Binary issues, Slash, Will - Freeform, compassion - Freeform, greed - Freeform, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante a Noite Mais Densa, muitas histórias foram contadas e muitas outras ficaram de fora, essa é uma tentativa de contar algumas dessas histórias não contada. Conheçam Elys, uma pessoa Não-Binária que ganha o Anel Azul e se torna um herói, mas isso significa muito mais do que apenas lutar e sendo um Azul ele sabe muito bem disso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aventura de Elys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



Eu quero bater no homem que esta na minha frente, mas sei que isso teria tanta serventia quanto sair e enfrentar as criaturas que estão sendo erguidas de suas tumbas, sabem que nem mesmo os heróis estão dando canto então, eu não tenho a menor chance. Ainda sim, existe mais de uma forma de lutar, mais de uma maneira de ser útil e nesse momento é garantir que essa igreja repleta de gente não perca a esperança. Não perca a certeza absoluta de que tudo vai ficar bem. E que mesmo que não pareça, há uma luz no fim dessa noite tão densa.

_Elys, qual é a sua esperança?_

Suspiro dando as costas ao velho homem em seu desespero, essa não é a primeira vez que a cidade é destruída por lunáticos coloridos e sei que não será a ultima, todas essas vezes os Lanternas Verdes resolveram o problema. Dessa vez não vai ser diferente. Eu sei disso. Mas para que tudo fique bem novamente, temos que sair vivos dessa bagunça, temos que nos controlar e mantermos unidos ajudando como podemos. Subo no tablado e fico de frente para as pessoas que estavam tumultuadas umas pertos das outras, algumas brigando e outras em um estado catalítico chorando perto das pessoas que amam. Eu respiro fundo angariando forças.  Isso não vai ser fácil.

\- Eu sei que todos estão com medo. Perdidos e achando que o mundo vai terminar.

Minha voz sai baixa no meio da multidão naquela capela, contudo há uma criança com grandes olhos escuros me encarando como se eu fosse o seu mundo. Agarro-me nisso com todas as forças que eu tenho. Tudo vai ficar bem.

_Elys, qual é a sua esperança?_

\- Mas nós somos pessoas de Coasty City, a cidade que superou o medo, que superou a destruição e se reconstruiu. Nós vamos vencer mais essa, vamos ressurgir mais fortes e poderosos do que nunca.

\- Como você pode dizer isso? Não percebe que os mortos estão se levantando? E está vindo atrás de nosso? Tudo está perdido.

Não vejo quem me falou e por isso me agarro no olhar de um homem que sei quem é meu vizinho, o mesmo que me chama de aberração todo o dia de manhã. Não que isso importe. Ele precisa que lhe dê fé e esperança. Eu posso fazer. Eu sei que eu posso fazer isso.

\- Eu sei, também tive minha parcela de zumbis atrás do meu coração, contudo eu também sei que existem heróis dando a vida por nós. Lutando com tudo o que pode. Tendo que matar seus amigos, pais, mãe e amantes de novo e de novo só para que possamos ver o amanhã.

Desço do púlpito e observo as pessoas, sei que muitas delas iriam me bater até morrer, muitas delas me odeiam e isso não importa agora. Nada disso importa. Só sobreviver. Mantê-los atentos até o final dessa hora. Eu respiro fundo e observo à velhinha, sorrio com muito mais confiança do que realmente sinto. Ainda sim, sinto que vai ficar tudo bem. Eu sei que vai ficar tudo bem.

_Elys, qual é a sua esperança?_

\- Então, não podemos nos desesperar, não podemos deixar que essa ameaça seja maior do que todos nós. Somos de Coasty City, a cidade sem medo. Somos vencedores. Somos sobreviventes.

De alguma forma todos pararam de falar e estão prestando atenção em mim agora, consigo ver a esperança começar a surgir no peito deles, como a perceber que eles estão mais calmos e começo a sorrir. Na mesma hora que os mosaicos explodem em pedaços de vidros coloridos, caindo no chão fazendo o barulho da pequena bolha de consolação que estava conseguindo criar com minhas pequenas palavras. Vejo corpos putrefatos se digladiando para entrar, em seu desespero faminto.

O grito e a baderna ficam desenfreados quando o primeiro consegue ser pego, sei que deveria está com medo ou quem sabe raiva? Talvez desespero? Mas tudo o que eu sinto é uma esperança, uma inabalável certeza de que tudo vai dá certo. Contudo sei que não posso ficar de braços cruzados esperando a providência divina. Começo a me mexer caminhando em direção a criança no braço da idosa eu sabe que tenho um sorriso calmo e puro no meu rosto.

Estendo os meus braços para pegá-la e liberar a mulher para começar a correr, mas seguro as mãos da igual e olho nos olhos escuros iguais da menina.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem.

E tão logo essas palavras saem da minha boca sou banhando por uma Luz Azul, sinto um calor subindo pelo meu coração, como se tivesse sendo escaneada ou algo assim. Vejo ele pelas minhas pálpebras, tão perto e tão solido que não consegui evitar estender os meus braços e acabo abrindo os meus olhos. Há um anel em minha frente flutuando como se não tivesse nada mais para fazer.

\- Elys Rowan da Terra, você demonstrou conseguir inspirar grande esperança. Seja bem vindo aos Lanternas Azuis.

Sinto o anel se encaixando no meu dedo e meu corpo começar a vibrar com uma energia que me deixa vivo, alegre e principalmente esperançosa. _Vai ficar tudo bem._ Uma voz na minha cabeça sussurra e eu acredito nela, porque a ouço há muito tempo. É como uma velha amiga. _Não pense Elys Rowan, apenas use o seu coração._

Fecho os meus olhos e sinto meu coração ardendo, pulsando com tanta força que me deixa tonto, sem ar e sei que o que tenho que fazer. Abro os meus olhos e a energia se expande através do meu corpo, expulsando aqueles cadáveres para o lado de fora sem realmente deixá-los levar nenhum humano que está naquela igreja. Não percebo que estou voando até que alguém grita e olho para baixo.

\- Isso é muito legal.

Digo baixo, com um sorriso bobo no meu rosto, mas isso dura muito pouco porque sinto minha proteção começar a tremer sobre o peso dos ataques dos mortos vivos do lado de fora. _Use seu anel para pedir ajuda, Elys Rowan e ela virá._ Aceno com a cabeça sabendo que isso é verdade e coloco o anel perto da boca quando começo a falar.

\- Aqui é Elys Rowan, estou em uma igreja em Coast City e não sei quanto tempo consigo resistir, por isso se alguém tiver ouvindo. Eu peço que venha me ajudar.

-x-

Estou ocupado tentando dá descanso para o maior número de almas possíveis, meu coração dói com a crueldade de Nekron em fazer isso, em usar o amor das pessoas contra elas próprias e isso em um caso bom. Havia coisas muito mais nocivas acontecendo para uma recuperação rápida. Tudo iria ficar bem, por isso tudo o que posso fazer é continuar dando paz aquelas criaturas enquanto Hal Jordan descobria um jeito de lidar com aquela criatura vil.

Voou perto até onde estava um Lanterna Índigo da Terra, que particularmente não conheço, mas sabia ser a pessoa certa para carregar a Cor. Afinal os anéis nunca erravam, não importando o quanto alguns discordavam. O problema era a índole do seu portador e não o sentimento que o movia. Eles juntaram as cores colocando mais um desses infelizes para dormir e foi nesse instante que uma irradiação apareceu em algum lugar no horizonte, seguido por um pedido de ajuda.

\- Laterna Palmer você poderia vir comigo atender a um pedido de ajuda?

Por um momento o pequeno Laterna pareceu não ter entendido o seu pedido, mas antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em perguntar novamente ele voou para o seu ombro usando seu cajado para manter os infelizes longes.

\- Guie o caminho.

Aceno com a cabeça enquanto eu começo a subir, vejo o rosto confuso do Irmão Barry, embora não tenha muito tempo para falar qualquer coisa. Ainda sim, sinto que eu devo a ele alguma explicação. De alguma forma que eu não sei explicar sinto-me responsável por esse homem rápido de mais para conseguir reconhecer seus próprios sentimentos.

\- Há um pedido de ajuda Irmão Barry, continue aqui ajudando os seus.

\- Tudo bem Santo Andarilho, boa sorte.

Eu gosto muito da Terra e sua beleza exuberante, que vai muito além do próprio planeta, acredita que poucos dos seus habitantes saibam de como é raro um planeta que sabe sentir tanto e com tanta competência. Meu próprio planeta tinha uma falta de fé que precisou de um cataclismo para conseguir concertar e mesmo assim, não durou tempo o suficiente.

\- Eu não sabia que vocês podiam fazer isso, Santo Andarilho.

\- Nós podemos Lanterna Palmer, mas aqui não havia motivos. Seja quem for esse irmão, está tentando proteger alguém.

Ainda sim era impressionante a proteção que esse ele mantinha, conseguindo evitar que esses infelizes conseguissem passar mesmo eles sendo muitos. Sei que alguém de muita esperança a está mantendo, sei que há um valoroso irmão me esperando do lado de dentro.

\- Não vamos conseguir acabar com todos.

\- Não, mas podemos retirar os civis dali de dentro e colocá-los em um local mais seguro.

\- Existe um local assim?

Viro-me para o pequeno em meu ombro, encarando-o por alguns segundos até que ele realmente me note, por está ocupado lidando com alguns dos infelizes que estavam quase quebrando a barreira.

\- Não perca as esperanças.

Por um segundo ele pisca como se não entendesse o que estava lhe dizendo, mas não dou muito tempo para pensar simplesmente me inclino e entro na proteção sabendo que não vou perturbá-la. Sou igual.

-x-

Olho para o lado no exato momento em que um alien entre na igreja, imediatamente sei quem é. Santo Andarilho, ele é o líder da Tropa na qual pertenço e não sei exatamente como me comportar perto dele. Devo dar as mãos? Devo demonstrar respeito? O que exatamente devo fazer? Mas sei que não devo me preocupar muito com isso, não com aquele sorriso tão caloroso e olhar tão sereno.

\- Eu sou Irmão Santo Adarilho e esse é o Lanterna Indigo.

\- Eu prefiro que me chamem de Eléktron.

No primeiro momento não vejo quem falou, mas então meus olhos captam uma pequena movimentação perto do ombro dele. Um homem, acho, vestindo uma roupa tribal e portando um bastão. Não consigo perceber muito mais do que isso mesmo.

\- Prazer, eu sou Elys Rowan e pedi ajuda para salvar essas pessoas.

\- E nós viemos para isso. Mantenha o escudo Irmão Rowan até dizermos para fazer.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Pode me chamar de Irmão Andarilho.

Fico envergonhado, mas não digo mais nada enquanto vejo-os colocando as pessoas em versão menores do que meu escudo e percebo que o azul e o índigo se fundo em uma bela. Sinto que elas estão protegidas, mas não desfaço o escudo.

\- Irmão Rowan desfaça o escudo e junte sua luz a nossa.

Desfaço a proteção e usando a mesma técnica uno minha luz a deles e percebo como é solido como a proteção que eu fiz do lado de fora. Juntos nós três começamos a voar em direção a um prédio alto que está um pouco mais distante do tumulto de zumbis e pessoas, consigo perceber que ainda há pessoas em perigo e sei que não posso ajudá-las antes de terminar de ajudar aqueles que carrego. Contudo tudo vai ficar bem, porque eu tenho um anel e posso ser mais útil do que antes.

Com cuidado deixamos as ali e vejo os outros se virando, mas não consigo sair ainda do local, pode ser por ser um novato em ser herói, contudo não posso deixá-las assim. Sem nada para dar-lhes esperança. _Use seu coração, Elys Rowan e saberá o que fazer._ E realmente sei, por isso aponto o meu anel na direção deles e deixando as imagens sair, algumas eu não consigo realmente compreender, embora saiba que irão aquecer o coração daqueles que ali estão.

-x-

Vejo o Anel Azul de Rowan começar a lançar imagens para as pessoas em baixo, não sei o que elas representam, mas consigo sentir a esperança no coração delas aumentando de forma que até então nunca vi ninguém fazer. Nem mesmo Super-Homem. Nem mesmo Flash em seu auge conseguia fazer isso. Olho para cima encarando o orgulho de Santo Andarilho ao perceber o que o homem ou seria uma mulher? Estava fazendo.

\- Ele entende o que Esperança significa.

Vejo se aproximando e percebo que tenho pouco tempo para descobrir a minha resposta e como minha vida até esse momento, minha curiosidade me move a novas descobertas. Embora fosse minha compaixão por Jane que me trouxe até aqui. Ao menos não me sinto mais assombrado por ela, então posso dizer que finalmente posso seguir em frente e entender que não posso forçar a alguém me amar. Não importante o quanto eu a ame de volte.

\- E o que significa Santo Andarilho?

\- Significa lutar de forma pacifica, de forma não violenta, com nossos corações e nossa confiança inabalável de que tudo dará certo no final. E salvarmos o máximo de almas que pudermos no meio do caminho.

Não sei se realmente entendo o que ele quis dizer, mas também não posso dizer que não entendi, Compaixão é parecido. É saber quando se é para ser duro e quando é para se ter piedade e mais ainda, entender o lado do outro quando ninguém mais quer. Vejo o homem/mulher chegar perto e só então percebo que possui cabelos azuis e está usando uma saia com uma blusa de alguma banda, embora naquele momento estava com o símbolo dos Lanternas Azuis em seu peito.

\- Irmão Walker, eu vou ajudar mais pessoas que precisam. Por isso não vou para o meio da batalha.

\- Tudo bem irmão Rowan, eu sei que irá fazer um bom trabalho.

Então ele se vira para mim e chega perto, percebo que possui pequenas sardas e olhos estupidamente cinzas, quase como dois pedaços de vidros.

\- Obrigado pela ajuda, Eléktron.

\- Tudo bem, só fiz o que podia.

De alguma forma fico constrangido com o comprimento dele/dela e percebo que o sorriso radiante não vacilou nenhum pouco e percebo que ele tem muita coisa em comum com Santo Andarilho. Ele se vira e voa para algum lugar tão rápido que só deixa um rastro azul em seu caminho e fico querendo descobrir quem é essa esfinge.

\- Nunca se esqueça disso Ray Palmer, sempre há luz dentre as trevas e sempre há esperança quando achamos que não havia nenhuma.

Seguro-me enquanto Santo volta em direção ao maior perigo e ainda sim, mas não quero ir para lá. Não agora, existe duas pessoas que eu quero neutralizar antes de tudo aquilo acabar e sei que não vou conseguir com Santo Andarilho e por isso me solto e voou em direção ao homem/mulher indo perto dele.

Cresço ficando mais aparente e chego perto bem na hora que ele está colocando algumas pessoas em cima de um prédio, deixo-o terminar dá dar-lhes esperança antes de me aproximar.

\- Eu preciso achar dois amigos meus e controlá-los, você pode me ajudar nisso?

\- Claro! E quem são eles?

\- Gavião Negro e Mulher Gavião.

\- Uau! Eles são uns dos primeiros heróis da liga!

Sinto a animação dele e acabo sorrindo, por isso eu sei que tomei a decisão certa e viro-me olhando para trás.

\- Vamos até Indigo 1, ela prometeu me ajudar também.

\- Certo você guia.

Começo a voar na direção que a lanterna avisa e percebo que ele/ela está logo atrás de mim e pela primeira vez desde que tudo começou me sinto mais leve e percebo que tudo irá ficar tudo bem.   


End file.
